legends_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
CHARACTER STATS
Each character begins with 11 points to allocate along their stats chart. Drag the allocated points into the color to indicate the level of prowess in each category. Please leave the spaces in between each point. Also, one can not have 0 points in a category so they must be allocated accordingly. Younger, less experienced characters would understandably have less than 11 pts. So you don't have to use ALL 11 points you're initially given, but you cannot have no points in any one area. Characters may earn more stat points (temporarily and from items) through quest grants! 'The grading goes as follows': 1pt: Average Level: Average in relation to humans. Think a normal person off of the street. 2pts: Above Average Level: Trained to a decent level. The average level for a soldier. 3pts: Advanced Level: Trained to an advanced level for soldiers, and the average level for mages. 4pts: Superior Level: Some of the best soldiers and above-average for mages. 5pts: Elite Level: The upper echelon of skill proficiency. 'Stats described': Strength: Strength affects the physical attacking abilities of the character. A higher strength rating means that physical attacks will do more damage and the character is capable of feats of strength outside of battle relative to their strength. Typically Superior and Elite levels are only able to lift really heavy objects that normal beings shouldn't be able to move. A being with Elite level strength is able to crack large natural formations as well as demolish structures through brute force alone, not counting their weapon's abilities. Dexterity: Dexterity affects the movement speed and ability to maneuver and dodge in battle. The greater the dexterity of a character, the more times in one turn a character can attack (i.e. Rapid attacks.) Only characters with Superior to Elite dexterity can move extremely fast or fast enough to disappear from sight, the latter belonging only to Elite dexterity possessors. More dexterous characters are also MUCH more precise in their combat abilities, preferring accuracy and precision as well as deft hand and footwork. Martial Artists would be considered highly dexterous because of the requirements of their fighting style. Dexterity lends itself well to assassins as well as their hand's move much faster and skillfully than the eye can see. The lower a character's dexterity, the less accurate they tend to by when fighting physically. Magic: Magic directly correlates to a character's ability to cast spells or create and damage through the direct use of magical powers or abilities. This does not include abilities that may augment the character's physical attributes as those do not inflict direct damage. Characters with decent to high magic are able to accordingly able to use AOE abilities and produce much more destruction and damage. Inversely, characters with really high magic stats are able to protect against greater magical threats as well as heal wounds. Superior to Elite level magical abilities allows for the users to attempt great feats and for very few to shape nature and harness great natural powers. For a more thorough explanation about magic, follow the link at the bottom of this page! Vitality: Vitality is directly related to the HP as well as defensive abilities of a character. Characters with really high vitality ratings are able to defend against stronger attacks physically as well as absorb much greater damage. Characters who possess Superior to Elite level vitality tend to have much stronger skin or an ability to absorb most basic attacks nearly unscathed that would inflict wounds on those with lesser vitality stats. Elite level vitality is extremely coveted as those with such abilities are tanks that can deflect sharp and piercing strikes as well as absorb impacts like juggernauts. 'HP:' To determine a character's HP, before the first post of the character, they will be required to make a post in the OOC with the text "HP roll" in the body. Next, they will need to look over and select the post action that indicates a random number. Based on how many points put into the vitality stat, select the required HP range and then let the random numbers go. Whichever number you get out of that range will be your permanent HP in the RP so think carefully about how you put points into vitality because it definitely matters. These are the ranges which are based on the points placed into vitality: 1 pt = 30 - 50 2 pts = 50 - 70 3 pts = 70 - 90 4 pts = 90 - 110 5 pts = 110 - 130 STAT ARGUMENTATION: When making your character, please keep in mind that you are allowed one ability that can augment your character's stats REASONABLY for a limited time in battle. This is crucial for creativity in designing characters, but this ability MUST be present and displayed in the profile of said character. Nothing too over the top though. We would like to have a balance in the RP, but would also like to make sure that characters are allowed to be as unique and RPers are allowed their due creativity. You only roll AFTER your PROFILE is accepted - not the reserve)) See Also MAGIC